Raven Industries, GmbH
thumb|The logo currently used by Raven Industries, GmbH. Raven Industries, GmbH Raven is one of the playable factions in MAG. Raven Industries is a "Gesellschaft mit beschränkter Haftung", or "Company with limited liability", based out of Vienna, Austria, and functions as a PMC. Raven's tactics, gear, and command structure are all likely derived from that of Austria and Germany, and their soldiers are recruits who have been exposed to technological training. They are the most technologically advanced corporation but the majority of their soldiers are new and have only gone through simulation training, and overall, have little actual combat experience. History Commander Klaus Pfahlert (former member of Fernspahkompanie) founded Raven Rapid Response in the early 21st century, as an answer to a new security need emerging in the global defense market. With struggling economies and climbing fuel costs, nations began seeking cost effective methods of ensuring the security of their domestic and projected national interests. Raven's founding mission was to serve as the answer to this growing need. For their early client base consisting mostly of European nations, Raven provided assistance in overseas military operations, physical security protection services, civilian police training, and intelligence gathering. Following The New Energy Crisis, the ETO signed a long-term contract with Raven to protect European petroleum companies operating abroad. A decade after Raven's founding, veterans Horst Schaefer and Antoine Jeannette purchased the company and assumed the roles of Force Commander and Chief Executive Officer. Under their leadership, Raven has become refined into the world's most advanced and capable Private Military Contractor. Raven is the highly trained group of warriors. They go through very challengeing training courses to be the best of the best. They have the latest in weapons technology. Current Raven deployments involve an ongoing presence in South America, where Raven provides extensive physical security services of local oil reserves. In partnership with local governments, the company's facilities have expanded to include numerous state of the art research and security centers in the region. Due to its ideal location for bi-hemispheric deployment, all Raven operations groups are based out of these South American field bases. Corporate headquarters are located in Vienna, Austria, and house internal marketing, sales, and leadership teams. Raven's Equipment Raven has a sleek, black, and futuristic theme. From their armor to their weapons, everything is based off this format. Weapon Characteristics: Accuracy: High Rate Of Fire: High Stopping Power: Low Comparisons Tier 1 Weapons *Assault Rifle: Hollis A3 #Accurate and possesses a high rate of fire #Low damage compared to other Tier 1 Assault Rifles. *LMG: APEX 100(SE) #Maintains high accuracy and high rate of fire #Relatively low damage characteristic for Raven firearms. *Sniper Rifle: H M 90(SE) #High accuracy and the highest Rate of Fire of snipers #Average damage. #20 round magazine Tier 2 Weapons *Assault Rifle: ATAC 2000 #Built in fore-grip #Most accurate and highest rate of fire over any other assault rifle in the game. #Lowest AR damage in the game *Machine gun: KP45 MG #Higher damage over tier 1 LMG #Less accuracy over tier 1 LMG #Less stability over tier 1 LMG #Lower rate of fire over tier 1 LMG *Sniper Rifle: The Janas SWS - bolt action sniper rifle #Higher damage than that of the H M 90. #Below average stability. Tier 3 Weapons *Assault Rifle: R-553 #Highest accuracy of all battle rifles in the game #High Power #25 round magazine #Does not have a bullpup design. *Sniper Rifle: The AM50 #.50m BMG cartridge - Usually kills in one shot #Free, integral bipod #5 round magazine #Has a lot of gun sway to balance it out. Close Quarters Combat (CQC) *Submachine Gun: F90 #50 round magazine #Percison reflex sight #High rate of fire #Low damage *Shotgun: Boudini 12-Gauge #8 shell capacity #Powerful #Short range. Raven's Contracts Even with its sleek, professional, and cutting edge look, Raven is constantly behind S.V.E.R. in holding Shadow War contracts. Raven typically holds two contracts in Acquisition/Interdiction game types. Below are the most recently recorded Raven statistics. *'Sabotage': 1 *'Acquisition': 1 *'Interdiction': 1 *'Domination': 1 #1 -S.V.E.R. - 8 Contracts #2 - Raven Inc. GmbH - 4 Contracts #3 - Valor Co. Inc. - 0 Contracts Updated: March 29, 2011-03/29/11 Raven Industries website Category:PMC Category:Raven